LUNA
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: SEQUEL. Sehun yang terbuang dari packnya, dipertemukan dengan Jongin, Alpha dari Blue Demon yang mengatakan kalau dialah sang Luna yang selama ini ia cari. ONESHOOT. YAOI. KAIHUN. WEREWOLF.
1. Chapter 1

LUNA

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, etc.

Iseng nulis saat lagi suntuk ma kerjaan. Ini request dari teman paling gokil aku, ga yakin ma hasilnya, tapi yang penting aq dah nyoba bikin genre kek gini. Kalo ga puas, mohon bikin sendiri ya beb #plakk. Yang nagih utang ff yang lain, maaf, aku lagi buntu ide, mungkin abis liburan pikiran aku sedikit lebih fresh n bisa lanjutin lagi.

No edit, typo berserakan

KAIHUN LOVEA

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlahir dari pack terbesar di antara semua pack lain, Moonlight, bukan berarti akan membuat setiap anggotanya akan diperlakukan dengan baik juga. Hal itulah yang setidaknya harus Sehun rasakan. Ia bagaikan sebuah aib yang harus di musnahkan bagi bangsa werewolf seperti mereka. Sehun terlahir dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah, sering sakit-sakitan. Hal ini menjadi kekhawatiran tersendiri bagi kedua orang tuanya, mereka takut kalau Sehun benar-benar terlalu lemah dan tak bisa berubah menjadi seorang werewolf yang utuh, dan jika itu terjadi maka tamatlah riwayat Sehun. Werewolf yang tak bisa merubah wujud manusianya menjadi seorang serigala, merupakan sebuah aib bagi sebuah pack, harus dibuang atau di bunuh.

Kekhawatiran kedua orang tua Sehun bukannya tidak beralasan, Alpha mereka, Park Chanyeol, sudah mengumumkan kepada kaumnya, kalau ia bisa merasakan ikatan antara dirinya dan Sehun. dengan kata lain, Sehun adalah seorang Luna, calon pendamping Alpha. Hanya menunggu waktu bagi Sehun untuk bisa berubah menjadi seorang serigala, dan ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Luna di pack mereka.

Dan itu semua akan ditentukan malam ini, ketika umur Sehun genap tujuh belas tahun.

Sejak sore hari kedua orang tua Sehun sudah memberikan nasehat panjang lebar pada anak tunggal mereka itu. Harapan besar bagi kedua orang tua Sehun kalau anak mereka akan menjadi pendamping dari orang terkuat di pack mereka.

Namun, harapan tinggallah harapan, saat bulan tengah bersinar penuh malam itu, Sehun gagal mewujudkan harapan mereka. Tubuhnya yang lemah tak mampu melakukan seperti apa yang orang tuanya kehendaki. Sehun gagal merubah wujud manusianya menjadi sesosok serigala, tak ada perubahan apapun bahkan meski Alpha terdahulu yang juga ayah dari calon pendampingnya mencoba membantunya. Tak ada raungan serigala yang terdengar, bahkan Sehun sendiri tak merasakan adanya serigala yang mendekam di dalam jiwanya. Werewolf cacat, itulah yang kemudian digumamkan orang-orang yang berkumpul di tanah lapang itu.

Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, antara malu dan putus asa, segera menoleh pada orang tuanya. Namun, orang tuanya memalingkan wajah, terlalu malu karena anak mereka terlahir cacat. Merasa tak mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya, Sehun berpaling menatap Chanyeol, berharap calon suaminya itu akan mendekatinya atau menghiburnya.

Bukan itu yang Sehun dapatkan, melainkan wajah datar Chanyeol dan juga tatapan tajam yang terasa begitu menusuk. Namja itu sepertinya tidak menyukai kegagalannya.

"Kau gagal," desisan tajam Chanyeol, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Werewolf yang cacat, tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang pendamping Alpha."

Deg

Sehun mencengkeram ujung kaos yang dipakainya, matanya terpejam, batinnya berdoa, mengharap Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata terlarang itu. Sehun tak akan sanggup bertahan kalau ia harus menjadi werewolf terbuang.

"Malam ini, aku Park Chanyeol, Alpha dari pack Moonlight, merejectmu, Oh Sehun, putra dari beta Oh Jin Hyuk sebagai pendamping hidupku," telunjuk Chanyeol kemudian mengarah pada seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Dan malam ini juga akan mengumumkan kalau aku memilih, Do Kyungsoo, sebagai Lunaku."

"Tidak..." Sehun bersimpuh di atas rumput dan mulai terisak, ia melirik pada lengannya, perlahan tato yang menjadi pertanda kalau dirinya adalah pendamping Alpha terlihat memudar dan beberapa detik kemudian lenyap. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar merejectnya.

"Eomma..." panggilan lirih Sehun dijawab dengan kebisuan. Namja manis itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan terluka. Namun orang tuanya bahkan tak sudi untuk melangkah mendekat kepadanya.

"Dasar tak berguna, sia-sia kami membesarkanmu kalau akhirnya kau hanya bisa mempermalukan kami."

Kata-kata itulah yang orang tuanya ucapkan sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun hanya bisa menangis sembari terus menatap kepada orang-orang yang mulai pergi meninggalkannya di atas bukit itu, sendirian.

"Pergilah dari tempat ini dan jangan pernah kembali, pack ini tak butuh seseorang yang cacat sepertimu."

Sehun menggeleng atas ucapan Chanyeol, di sini adalah rumahnya, kemana ia harus pergi kalau di usir?

"Kau tau bukan konsekuensi bagi serigala cacat sepertimu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara. "Pilihannya hanya ada dua, pergi atau mati. Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhmu. Jadi pergilah."

Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka, bahkan Kyungsoo, sepupunya sendiri, tega berkata seperti itu. tak ada pilihan lain, Sehun perlahan beranjak dari duduknya di atas rumput. Ia melangkah menuju hutan yang lebat di bawah bukit. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di sini, semua orang sepertinya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya lagi. Dari pada ia harus mati di tangan Chanyeol, Sehun lebih rela pergi menjauh dan berjuang seorang diri.

Sehun tidak buta, ia juga tahu dengan fakta dari serigala cacat, tak akan ada pack yang akan mau menerimanya, karena itulah ia tidak akan mencari sebuah pack dan meminta perlindungan, ia akan terus berusaha bertahan hidup dengan usahanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongin, Alpha dari pack Blue Demon. Pack tertua yang ada di dunia. Usianya sendiri sudah mencapai 998 tahun dan sampai detik ini ia belum mendapatkan pasangan. Selama ratusan tahun memimpin pack sebagai seorang alpha, ia tak kunjung menemukan Lunanya. Hal ini kadang menjadi beban pikirannya. Bukankah setiap Alpha membutuhkan seorang pewaris? Dan ia tidak tahu, berapa ratus tahun lagi ia akan menunggu menemukan belahan jiwanya itu.

"Hyungieeeee..."

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan adik iparnya yang imut dan manja melangkah masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi beragam makanan kesukaannya.

"Hyungie kenapa mengurung diri di dalam kamar terus sih, kenapa tidak makan bersama kami lagi." Bibir merah itu terpout lucu.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Bukankah ada Jaehyunie yang menemanimu, winwinie?"

"Jaeyi sedang berburu, dan dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut."

Pandangan Jongin turun ke perut Winwin dan tersenyum, membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki keponakan membuatnya senang.

"Hyungie, kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tak apa, Winwinie mau menemani hyung makan siang?" memiliki seorang adik ipar semanja Winwin mau tak mau membuat Jongin harus mengurangi kadar galaknya saat berhadapan dengan namja itu. ia tak mau lagi melihat Winwin menangis histeris seperti di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Ayo mak..." ucapan Jongin terhenti saat indra penciumannya yang sangat tajam menangkap sebuah bau asing yang memasuki wilayah kekuasaan packnya. Bau itu bercampur dengan bau yang sangat ia kenal. Apa Jaehyun sedang bertarung dengan seseorang di luar sana?

"Ada apa hyung?" Winwin sudah terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan Jongin saat ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Jongin tak menjawab, namja tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan saat ia membukanya, sepasang iris tajam berwarna biru tengah menatap tajam ke depan. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

Winwin tahu sejak awal Alpha mereka bukanlah seorang werewolf biasa. Iris matanya yang biru berbeda dengan yang lain. Iris itu hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Alpha terkuat yang pack mereka miliki. Dulu saat pertama melihatnya, Winwin menangis ketakutan, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia tahu kalau Jongin bukanlah orang yang jahat, namja itu hanya sesekali menggunakan kemampuannya saat ada musuh yang memasuki kawasan mereka.

Dan kenapa nama pack mereka Blue Demon, Winwin juga pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun mengatakan itu karena iris mata sang Alpha yang berwarna biru adalah karena ia keturunan seorang demon yang menikah dengan bangsa mereka. untuk menghormati ayah mereka jadilah pack itu diberi nama Blue Demon.

"Siapa hyung?"

"Aku masih belum tahu, sepertinya dia akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi bersama Jaehyun. Ayo kita keluar." Jongin menggandeng tangan Winwin dan mengabaikan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh adik iparnya itu.

"Alpha."

Semua orang yang ada di aula menunduk hormat saat Jongin muncul di sana.

"Jaehyun sudah datang?" Jongin membimbing Winwin untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping kursinya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Belum, alpha."

Jongin mengangguk dan ia diam menunggu hingga beberapa menit kemudian, adiknya muncul di pintu aula dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Winwin yang melihat suaminya menggendong orang lain langsung ribut, mengomel, dan hampir saja menghambur ke hadapan suaminya itu kalau saja Jongin tidak menahan pergerakannya dengan kekuatan matanya itu.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Jaehyuna, apa dia penyusup?"

"Entahlah Alpha, aku menemukannya pingsan di tepi sungai perbatasan wilayah kita." saat berada di aula, Jaehyun memang tidak pernah memanggil hyung pada kakaknya itu.

"Dia dari pack mana?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia manusia biasa, aku tak mencium adanya serigala di dalam tubuhnya." Jaehyun meletakkan namja itu di atas karpet tebal ditengah aula.

Jongin menggunakan penciumannya untuk mendeteksi siapa namja itu sebenarnya. Memang sangat samar, tapi ia bisa merasakan adanya serigala di dalam tubuh namja itu. "Kalau dia manusia, ia tak akan sebodoh itu memasuki kawasan hutan terlarang. Ia bisa mati sia-sia, kecuali ia datang karena benar-benar frustasi dengan hidupnya." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah namja yang masih pingsan.

Dari dekat, Jongin bisa melihat wajah itu begitu manis, tapi sayang kecantikannya tertutupi dengan banyaknya luka goresan di wajah dan juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kita harus membangunkannya untuk mengetahui ia adalah penyusup atau bukan." Jongin menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi namja itu dan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Cahaya biru sesaat menyelimuti tubuh namja itu dan dalam sekejab, bersamaan dengan pudarnya cahaya biru di tubuhnya, seluruh luka itupun menghilang.

Jongin menjauhkan tangannya sembari terus mengamati namja itu, tak ada tanda kepemilikan ataupun tanda pengenal berbentuk tatto kalau ia berasal dari suatu pack. Apa ia benar-benar manusia biasa, tapi selama ini penciuman Jongin tak pernah salah.

"Eunghhh..."

Terdengar lenguhan pelan, dan perlahan mata yang sedari tadi terus terpejam itu kini terbuka. Dan Jongin tak bisa untuk tidak lebih terkejut lagi saat pandangan mereka bertemu dan ia melihat kilatan warna biru di mata namja itu. Sebagai seorang alpha yang juga keturunan seorang demon, Jongin berbeda dengan serigala lain yang akan mengenali pasangan dari bau tubuh mereka, ia mengenali pasangan dari mata yang mempunyai warna biru yang sama dengannya. "Luna...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hingga saat ia terbangun dari pingsannya setelah berhari-hari kelaparan. Ia akan mendapatkan perkataan yang mengejutkan. Namja yang baru pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata, dan baru kemudian ia ketahui sebagai alpha itu, menyebut dirinya sebagai Luna. Apakah namja itu tahu kalau ia adalah mantan calon seorang Luna?

Yang jelas selama seminggu lebih Sehun berdiam diri di sini, ia tak memperoleh jawabannya.

"Hai, Luna... kenapa melamun di sini. Ayo sarapan bersama.."

Itu Winwin, selama beberapa hari ini Sehun lumayan banyak berbicara dengan adik ipar Alpha itu.

"Winwin-ah..." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Ku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini."

"Eh, kenapa?" Winwin tampak terkejut.

"Selama seminggu ini, aku sudah merepotkan kalian. Kini saatnya aku pergi." Sehun tahu saat semua orang di pack ini mengetahui tentang dirinya yang cacat, perlakuan mereka akan berbeda. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi, karena itulah ia harus pergi secepatnya.

"Kau kan Luna kami, kenapa harus pergi?" Winwin tampak keberatan dengan keputusan Sehun.

"Luna?" Sehun tersenyum pedih, dari pada Luna, mungkin mantan calon Luna kata yang lebih tepat untuknya.

"Ya, kau Luna kami. Bukankah Jongin hyung sudah mengatakannya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Rasanya berat meninggalkan pack ini, Sehun tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan sebaik di sini, tapi ia sadar siapa dirinya sendiri, serigala cacat yang hanya akan menjadi aib bagi pack ini.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kau pergi tanpa seizinku?"

Suara itu membuat Sehun menoleh dan ia menemukan Jongin dengan mata birunya yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam itu kini berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Dengan sedikit kaku, Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Jongin, memberi hormat. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda yang sudah menerima saya tinggal beberapa hari di pack ini, tapi maaf sekarang saya harus pergi. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda dan pack anda."

Sehun menegakkan badannya dan balas menatap mata Jongin.

"Siapa bilang kau merepotkan, mungkin kalau yang datang satu pasukan, itu pasti agak merepotkan, tapi kau bahkan hanya satu orang, tak ada yang merasa repot dengan kehadiranmu."

"Maaf."

"Lagi pula, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah Luna, dan kepergian seseorang dari pack ini bukan ditentukan oleh orang itu sendiri, tapi oleh diriku, dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Tapi, Alpha..."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi, Luna."

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah paham, tapi aku bukan Luna."

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan Sehun. ia melangkah lebih dekat pada Sehun. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak kau pahami di sini. Ikut aku."

Sehun ingin menolak, tapi ia tahu kalau seorang alpha tak bisa dibantah, karena itulah ia menurut. Turut melangkah mengiringi langkah kaki Jongin.

Jongin membawa Sehun menuju ke tengah hutan, tepatnya ke padang rumput nan luas, meski Sehun belum pernah ke sini, namun ia menyadari kalau padang rumput ini mungkin tempat seorang werewolf pertama kali bertransformasi atau bisa juga tempat mating ?

"Jadi... bila jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau mengatakan kalau dirimu bukanlah Luna?"

Satu-satunya cara bagi Sehun untuk cepat pergi dari sini adalah bicara dengan Jujur. Karena itulah ia kemudian menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya.

"Jadi kau dari pack Moonlight?"

"Mantan anggota pack tepatnya." Ralat Sehun. "Aku sudah di usir dari sana."

"Dan Alpha Moonlight merejectmu karena kau bilang dirimu cacat?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Pandangan Jongin menerawang sejenak dan Sehun menanti dengan cemas, menunggu saat dimana Jongin mengusirnya pergi.

"Kau tidak cacat Sehuna..." pandangan Jongin kemudian fokus pada wajah cantik Sehun.

"Jangan menghiburku, Alpha. Aku yang mengalaminya sendiri, tubuhku tidak bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Aku tidak punya serigala di dalam diriku."

"Apa kau ingin aku menariknya keluar agar kau percaya padaku?"

"Alpha."

Jongin maju satu langkah hingga kini jarak yang menyisakan tubuh mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah lagi. "Saat aku bilang kalau kau Lunaku, itu adalah kenyataan. Aku bisa melihat tanda-tandanya dari matamu. Kau mungkin sudah mendengar tentangku dari Winwin, caraku mengetahui siapa mateku berbeda dengan yang lain, karena itulah kau mungkin juga tak bisa mencium bauku. Kecuali..." tatapan Jongin berubah melembut saat ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sudah mengklaim dirimu."

"Klaim?" Sehun tidak bodoh, ia tahu artinya itu, ia akan terikat selamanya dengan Alpha. "Tapi aku..."

"Kau bukan tak bisa berubah, tapi belum... serigalamu akan muncul setelah aku mengklaim dirimu, aku boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hanya aku yang bisa menarik keluar sisi serigalamu Sehuna."

Sehun tahu, Jongin itu sangat tampan, ia sendiri tak munafik kalau ia tertarik pada Alpha itu, tapi membayangkan dirinya menjadi pasangannya, Sehun merasa kalau ia tidak pantas.

"Jangan bayangkan yang tidak-tidak, kau sangat pantas untukku."

Sehun cemberut, kenapa Jongin tahu tentang apa yang ia pikirkan sih.

Jongin tersenyum seraya menarik tangan Sehun hingga tubuh keduanya saling menempel. "Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali melihatmu membuka mata, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu."

Jongin melayangkan satu ciuman di bibir Sehun, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang menenangkan.

"Alpha..."

"Ya." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa aku benar-benar pasanganmu?"

"Ya, apa kau senang?"

Sehun mengangguk dan ia mengalungkan tangan ke leher Jongin saat namja tampan itu mencium lagi bibirnya. kali ini disertai gigitan dan hisapan yang menenangkan untuk Sehun.

"Aku akan mengklaimmu, agar kau tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi lagi," Jongin bergumam di sela-sela ciumannya.

Jongin menelusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaos yang di pakai Sehun dan meraba nipplenya yang perlahan menegang.

"Alpha..." Sehun menggeliat, merasa tak nyaman.

"Panggil namaku, Oh Sehun." Jongin mengeluarkan lagi tangannnya, meraih ujung kaos yang dipakai Sehun dan menariknya ke atas. Ia melepaskan kaos itu dari tubuh Sehun, melemparkaanya ke atas rumput dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun melenguh pelan, saat bibir tebal Jongin berpindah ke lehernya, mengecup, menjilat dan terus seperti itu hingga namja tampan itu menemukan spot yang tepat di leher Sehun. ia mengeluarkan taringnya dan mulai menancapkannya di titik spot itu. Sehun menjerit, merasakan sakit saat taring Jongin mengoyak kulit lehernya. Sehun terengah saat merasakan darahnya yang hangat mengalir keluar dan langsung di hisap oleh Jongin. Namja manis itu menggeliat, hisapan Jongin terasa mengalirkan suatu rasa asing yang nikmat. Sehun bisa merasakan ereksinya terbangun, dan Jongin juga rupanya menyadari itu, karena namja tampan itu langsung melepaskan celana yang dipakainya.

Sehun sudah benar-benar telanjang saat Jongin akhirnya melepaskan hisapannya.

Namja manis itu terengah saat Jongin sedikit menjauh darinya. Memperhatikan bekas gigitannya yang sudah menutup dan kini tergantikan tanda mate yang telah muncul.

"Apakah dia sudah pernah mengklaimmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jongin saat merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, seperti ada seseorang yang melepaskan seluruh tulang dari tubuhnya.

"Serigalamu ingin keluar, bertahanlah Sehuna..."

Sehun mengangguk, namun saat tulangnya berderak dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri, Sehun menjerit kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah." Jongin mengamati tiap detik perubahan di tubuh Sehun. hingga akhirnya tubuh telanjang Sehun tergantikan oleh sesosok serigala berbulu seputih salju.

"Luna..." Jongin tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada serigala Sehun.

"Shixun." Suara serigala itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Jongin.

"Nama yang indah dan kurasa sudah saatnya kau berkenalan dengan matemu, Kai." Jonginpun bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala besar berwarna hitam.

Hanya sebentar, sesaat setelah serigala Jongin mencium wajah serigala Sehun, namja cantik itu kembali berubah menjadi wujud manusianya, masih dengan keadaan telanjang tentunya.

"Jongin..." masih dengan napas terengah karena lelah setelah melewati perubahan pertamanya menjadi serigala, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah serigala yang ia ketahui sebagai wujud lain dari Jongin itu.

Serigala itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati pipi Sehun.

"Alpha..."

Sehun tak bisa mengelak dari jilatan-jilatan itu, ia bahkan kini sudah terbaring telentang di atas rumput tebal karena dorongan dari serigala Jongin. Serigala itu kini beralih menjilat dada telanjang Sehun, membuat namja manis itu menggeliat kegelian. "Berhenti Jongin..."

"Aku tak bisa Sehuna, ini adalah bagian dari klaimku atas tubuhmu."

Suara Jongin berdengung di dalam pikiran Sehun dan kali ini seakan mengerti, tubuh Sehun tak lagi berontak saat serigala itu menjilatinya.

"Ahh..." Sehun mendesah, saat jilatan lidah serigala Jongin tepat mengenai holenya, ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan membiarkan serigala itu menjilat untuk membasahi holenya yang belum pernah terjamah.

Sesaat Sehun terkejut saat melihat kejantanan serigala itu yang begitu besar dan itu sudah menegang.

"Akhhhhhhh..." Sehun menjerit sekuat-kuatnya saat serigala itu memasukkan kejantanan besarnya dalam sekali hentakan, darah langsung mengalir dari hole Sehun yang robek.

"Oh Sehun, sekarang kau milikku untuk selamanya."

Sehun terisak, menahan sakit, saat serigala itu memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan begitu liar. Sehun tak tahu lagi bagaimana holenya sekarang, mungkin terluka semakin parah karena gerakan serigala Jongin yang begitu brutal.

Hingga beberapa hentakan yang terasa nikmat dan juga menyakitkan, Sehun merasakan semburan rasa hangat di dalam holenya. Dan perlahan-lahan sosok serigala itu berubah kembali menjadi sosok Jongin dengan kejantanannya yang masih mengeras di dalam hole Sehun.

"Gigit aku Sehuna, klaim juga diriku."

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin segera mencabut kejantanannya dari hole Sehun, ia mengamati sejenak hole Sehun yang terluka dan kemudian menjilatnya.

"Sshhh..." Sehun mendesah, ada hawa dingin yang memasuki holenya dan ajaib setelah itu ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

"Holemu sudah sembuh, maaf atas kekasaranku tadi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Secara otomatis Sehun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Jongin. Keduanya kembali berciuman dengan kedua tangan Jongin yang meremas remas pantat Sehun.

Masih dengan saling berciuman, Jongin kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sehun, dan memompanya dengan gerakan cepat. Hantaman kejantanan Jongin di titik spot di dalam holenya membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah dengan kuat.

"Gigit aku sekarang Sehuna..." geram Jongin

Dan tepat saat keduanya mencapai orgasme, Sehun menancapkan taringnya ke pangkal leher Jongin. Mengecap darah yang mengalir di sana dan mereguknya.

Sehun melepaskan hisapannya saat Jongin berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju sebuah pohon di tepi padang rumput, menyandarkan punggungnya di sana dan kembali menusukkan kejantanannya berkali kali di dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, jemarinya mengelus tanda mate yang tercipta di leher Jongin, mengecup bibir Jongin lagi lalu kembali mendesah seiring tusukan Jongin yang makin menggila.

"Jongieeehhh..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehuna... dari pertama kali melihatmu hingga nanti dan untuk selamanya. Lunaku"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Alpha, sekarang, hingga nanti untuk selamanya."

Dan keduanya kembali mencapai klimaks dari percintaan mereka.

"Waktu akan terus berlalu, namun aku akan memastikan kita akan terus saling mencintai karena kita sudah terikat untuk selamanya. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu, forever."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan penuh sayang sebelum memeluk tubuh polos itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ily, ini ff requestnya, aku ga bisa bikin enceh mating serigala, jadi ya segitu aja encehnya #plakk kalo mau yang hot, baca di atas kompor yang nyala aja #plakk jangan ngambek lagi ya beb, ntar yayangnya ga dateng. Hehe...

Buat yang baca, tolong review ya...

KAIHUN LOVEA


	2. SEQUEL

CUB

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jaehyun, Winwin, etc

Karena banyak yang minta sequel, jadi aku bikinin ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya, aku ga bisa nulis ff dengan genre ginian #plakk kemarin hanya iseng-iseng aja, karena temen yang minta n aq ga nyangka kalo reviewnya bakal nyentuh angka lebih dari 50. Makasih banyak ya. Mohon tetap review untuk sequelnya.

Meski mungkin juga chapter ini sedikit lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Yang ngetik lagi bad mood soalnya. Akun aku kena bajak lagi. Huhuhu...

No edit, typo berserakan.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang pasangan bagi seorang Alpha, tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. Setidaknya itulah yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Ia selalu merasa kalau dirinya di tuntut untuk selalu terlihat sempurna saat berada di antara anggota packnya. Hal ini sedikit banyak menjadi beban untuknya. Dirinya bahkan baru setahun ini bisa berubah dalam wujud serigalanya dan ia bahkan masih belum tahu apa kekuatan dari werewolfnya, karena itulah Sehun merasa rendah diri harus menjadi pasangan seorang Alpha sekuat Jongin.

"Hyungiee..."

Sehun menghentikan acara mari melamunnya dan menoleh ke samping. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Winwin, adik iparnya yang tampak kerepotan menggendong Jeno, keponakannya yang dua bulan lalu genap berusia satu tahun. Bayi itu menggeliat dan meronta dari gendongan Winwin.

"Hai tampan, kau mulai nakal lagi rupanya."

Jeno menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan giginya yang baru tumbuh dua.

"Omona... tampannya..." Sehun meraih Jeno dari gendongan Winwin dan menciumi pipinya yang tembem dengan gemas.

Jeno tertawa dan menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Giliran bersama hyung, Jeno langsung berubah menjadi pintar," gerutu Winwin, bibirnya terpout melihat anaknya yang begitu tenang di gendongan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Dia bertingkah seperti itu pasti karena ingin kau lebih memperhatikannya, Winwinie."

"Wah, seorang Luna memang beda ya, hyungie bahkan tahu apa yang di inginkan Jeno." Winwin menatap Sehun dengan kagum.

Sehun nyengir, "tolong jangan panggil aku luna lagi," jujur saja ia masih merasa risih dengan panggilan itu, dirinya merasa masih belum pantas untuk menjadi pasangan Jongin yang sempurna.

"Ah ya," Winwin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Err... hyung kapan punya rencana untuk memiliki seorang anak?"

Pertanyaan Winwin membuat Sehun terdiam, inilah salah satu hal yang juga ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Ini sudah setahun sejak ia melakukan penyatuan dan menikah dengan Jongin, tapi sampai detik ini ia belum mengalami tanda-tanda orang yang sedang hamil. Padahal anggota pack yang lain, yang mating setelah ia dan Jongin, sudah mempunyai anak, hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang tidak. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku... tidak tahu."

Winwin menepuk jidatnya, ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang murung. "Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa, bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga bertanya-tanya... kenapa aku.. belum hamil..." Sehun mencoba memaksakan senyumnya sebelum ia menatap pada Winwin. "Aku akan membawa Jeno jalan-jalan sebentar, kau masuklah ke dalam rumah."

Winwin mengangguk dengan cepat dan buru-buru beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Setibanya di dalam rumah, Winwin bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan menemui suaminya yang tengah istirahat sendirian di kasur.

"Jaeyyyiiii..." Winwin melompat naik ke atas kasur dan langsung menindih tubuh Jaehyun yang berbaring telentang. Ia memeluk erat tubuh suaminya itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnnya di dada bidang Jaehyung yang hangat.

"Ada apa sayang dan mana baby tampan kita?" Jaehyun mengelus surai lembut Winwin dengan pelan.

"Jeno sedang bersama dengan Luna dan Jaeyi..." Winwin mendongakkkan kepalanya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jaehyun tampak khawatir karena meski Winwin itu manja, ia bukanlah namja yang gampang menangis. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Luna..."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang apa yang kamu lakukan sayang?"

"Aku menanyakan pada Luna apa dia juga ingin memiliki anak dan Luna sepertinya sedih karena ucapanku. Hiks... apa yang harus aku lakukan Jaeyi... Luna pasti mengadu pada Jongie hyung, dan Jongie hyung pasti marah padaku."

Jaehyun balas memeluk tubuh Winwin, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tidak akan, Jongin hyung dan Luna tidak akan marah padamu, kau tenang saja, nanti biar aku yang bicara pada hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Cup

"Terima kasih suamiku..." Setelah mengecup bibir Jaehyun, Winwin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jaehyun mengusap punggung Winwin, pikirannya saat ini terfokus pada Luna mereka, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada pasangan dari hyungnya itu, tapi apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jongin mengatakan kalau mereka akan kedatangan tamu dari pack lain, Sehun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pack dari mana itu. karena ia pikir, kalau ia bahkan tidak mengenal pack di sekitar sini kecuali pack tempatnya dulu dilahirkan. Dan kini ia merasa menyesal karena tidak menanyakannya pada Jongin.

Saat ini di hadapannya, tengah berdiri seorang Alpha dari mantan packnya dulu. Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sambil tetap memandang lekat pada Sehun. "Kau akhirnya mengemis untuk tinggal di tempat ini?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Sehun mencoba tenang saat menghadapi Chanyeol. "Aku bukan lagi anggota packmu."

"Sombong sekali," Kyungsoo yang entah muncul dari arah mana, kini sudah berdiri angkuh disamping Chanyeol, tangannya dengan posesif menggandeng lengan kekar namja itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan keduanya, sepertinya hatinya memang benar-benar sudah tertutup untuk Alpha di depannya ini.

"Omo..."

Ketiganya menoleh serentak saat mendengar pekikan tertahan tersebut, dan napas Sehun seakan terhenti saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Ibunya. Sehun tidak beranjak untuk mendekati ibunya, ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Kau disini..."

"Benar, Beta, ini tempat tinggalku sekarang." Sehun mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin, matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin yang menghilang entah kemana setelah acara penyambutan tamu mereka.

"Aku tak paham bagaimana bisa seorang Alpha terhormat seperti Jongin bisa menerima serigala cacat sepertimu."

Ibunya tak berubah, masih saja tak bisa menerima kenyataan seperti apa dirinya dan serigala di dalam diri Sehun menggeram penuh kemarahan. Dan Sehun hampir tak bisa menahan perubahan wujudnya, matanya sudah berubah menjadi biru dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan semua orang yang berada di depannya.

"Kau..." Chanyeol lah yang pertama membuka mulutnya. Namun semua yang ingin ia ucapkan terpaksa harus ia telan kembali karena seruan dari seorang namja tampan pada Sehun.

"Luna, kau di sini..."

Itu Jaehyun, adik iparnya.

"Luna?" sekali lagi semua yang ada dihadapan Sehun menggumam tak percaya.

"Ah, sayang... rupanya kau ada di sini." Kali ini Jongin yang muncul. Ia melangkah dengan tenang mendekati Sehun dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Alpha Jongin, dia pasanganmu?" meski ragu, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menanyakannya juga.

"Dia..." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh cinta, "Adalah pasanganku."

"Mwo..."

"Kenapa?" tatapan Jongin berubah tajam. "Apa kau keberatan Alpha Chanyeol?" Jongin menyeringai setelahnya.

Dan akhirnya Sehun ataupun Chanyeol sadar apa maksud dari pertemuan ini, semua sudah direncanakan oleh Jongin.

"Alpha Jongin apa kau tau dia..."

"Ya, apa kau ingin mengatakan Sehun adalah serigala cacat? Yang ku lihat adalah dia serigala paling cantik di antara semua serigala yang ada. Lunaku begitu anggun dengan warna putih saljunya, dia bukan cacat. Dia hanya menunggu seseorang datang untuk mencintainya dengan tulus dan kemudian baru dia mengeluarkan pesonanya."

Chanyeol menggeram.

"Apa kau tak menyukainya Park Chanyeol? Kau tak menyukai aku yang menjadi pasangan Sehun? kalau begitu, itulah juga yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tapi aku mengundangmu kesini bukan untuk menunjukkan siapa Sehun yang sebenarnya. Tujuanku yang utama adalah untuk berterima kasih pada kalian." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih karena dengan kalian membuang Sehun, aku akhirnya menemukan pasanganku."

"Sial..."

"Apa kau ingin melawanku Park Chanyeol." Jongin menyerahkan Sehun ke tangan Jaehyun. "Jaga Lunamu."

Jaehyun mengangguk, ia menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan erat ketika merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar hebat.

Chanyeol menatap mata biru milik Jongin, menyadari betapa Alpha di depannya ini bukanlah Alpha sembarangan, dan ia sudah pasti akan kalah ketika melawannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tak cukup bodoh untuk melawanmu Alpha." Sahutnya dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, sebelum aku menyerang kalian."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada Jongin yang mengusirnya dengan terang-terangan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau tujuanku mengundang kalian kesini hanya untuk melihat bagaimana bahagianya Sehun berada di pack kami. Tujuanku sudah tercapai, jadi tak ada lagi gunanya kalian tetap ada di sini."

Kyungsoo menatap sengit pada Sehun. "Apa kau merasa senang sudah membuat kami merasa malu?"

"Aku..." Sehun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Dimataku kau tetap cacat Sehuna, bukankah sampai sekarang kau belum mempunyai seorang anak." Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun yang memucat, namun kesenangannya berakhir saat namja tampan disamping Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Bukankah kata-kata itu juga harusnya di katakan padamu Luna Kyungsoo, kau bahkan lebih dulu melakukan ritual itu dari pada Luna Sehun, namun sampai sekarang kau juga tak kunjung mempunyai anak." Jaehyun melirik ke arah Sehun sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan masalah Luna kami ini... dia tidak cacat, dia hanya... menunda waktunya untuk mempunyai seorang anak."

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaehyun padanya, dan mulai melangkah mundur untuk menjauh, matanya menatap lurus pada suaminya yang tengah mengusir seluruh anggota pack Moonlight yang dia undang. "Kau tak perlu menghiburku Jae-ya."

"Luna... aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghiburmu dengan kata-kataku, aku me..."

"Sayang..." Jongin lebih dulu memotong ucapan Jaehyun, ia menatap pada belahan jiwanya yang sedang bersedih itu. "Ku mohon jangan menangis, tak masalah bagiku kalau sampai sekarang kita tak mempunyai anak, kita masih memiliki waktu untuk..."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI," Sehun berteriak sambil menangis. "Kau tak tau betapa sedihnya aku saat melihat anggota pack ini sudah memiliki keturunan, dan aku... hiks..." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya sebelum berlari menjauh.

"Sayang..."

Jaehyun menahan tangan Jongin yang ingin berlari mengejar Sehun. "Biar aku saja hyung, emosimu sedang tidak stabil, kau bisa menyakiti Luna nantinya."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, menggeram penuh frustasi. Cub, bayi serigala, ya bukan hanya Sehun yang menginginkannya, ia pun sama. Tapi ia masih bisa bersabar menunggu Moon Goddes mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Jongin tak munafik, ia memang membutuhkan seorang anak untuk meneruskan kepemimpinannya, namun ia tak menyangka kalau keinginannya itu akan membebani pikiran Sehun sebegitu dalam. "Katakan padaku Jae, apa ini semua karena aku?"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

"Apa aku terlalu tua untuk bisa memberikan keturunan pada Sehun?" mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak 999 tahun, bisa saja bukan kalau ia lah penyebab semua ini. Wajahnya mungkin bisa menipu tapi usianya tidak dan kalau benar ini semua disebabkan oleh faktor usianya, Jongin tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu Sehun kembali.

Jaehyun menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu hyung, sekarang istirahatlah di kamar, aku akan menemui Luna." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaehyunpun pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Hanya ada satu tempat yang ia tuju sekarang, tempat yang sering menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan Alpha dan Lunanya, padang rumput di tengah hutan.

Dan benar saja, saat Jaehyun tiba di sana, ia melihat Sehun yang duduk merenung sendirian di tengah-tengah rerumputan. Ia segera menghampiri kakak iparnya itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jae, sedang apa kau di sini?" Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun, segera menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Karena mereka hanya berdua di sana, Jaehyun tidak menggunakan bahasa formal pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Apa Jongin marah padaku?"

"Tidak," Jaehyun menatap lurus pada pepohonan lebat di depan sana. "Ia sedang bersedih sekarang, karena belahan jiwanya meninggalkannya."

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya."

"Kalau kau tidak meninggalkannya kau tak akan berada di sini sekarang."

Sehun terdiam, tidak membantah perkataan Jaehyun lagi, karena ia tahu, memang itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang, menghindar dari Jongin.

"Kakak ipar, apa kau mau mendengarkan pendapatku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kakak ipar tidak pernah menyadarinya, kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada bayi yang tumbuh di dalam perutmu?"

"Karena aku cacat kan?" sahut Sehun.

Jaehyun menggeram, "Bukan."

"Lalu apa Jae, kalau aku sehat mungkin sudah ada cub mungil yang akan menemani Jeno bermain."

"Kau sangat sehat, begitupun dengan Jongin hyung?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sehun tertunduk lesu.

"Apa kau tau apa kemampuan serigalamu yang sebenarnya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau dan apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kenapa aku belum bisa memberikan keturunan pada Jongin?"

"Mungkin." Jaehyun merangkul pundak Sehun. "Kakak ipar, kau itu seorang pengendali pikiran, kau mungkin belum menyadarinya tapi..." Jaehyun menoleh ke samping untuk menatap pada Sehun. "Kau sudah membuktikannya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal anak itu, selama ini kau selalu menganggap dirimu tidak pantas untuk kakakku, karena itu tanpa sadar pikiranmu mengendalikan tubuhmu sendiri, kau tidak membiarkan sperma kakakku bertemu dengan sel telur milikmu, kau mengendalikannya karena kau takut kalau cub yang lahir akan disebut cacat sepertimu. Apa aku benar?"

Sehun tertegun, memang selama setahun ini ia selalu resah, gelisah, takut kalau ia akan memberikan anak yang cacat untuk Jongin, dan ia tak menyangka kalau tanpa sadar pikirannya telah mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. "Hiks, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini semua salahku."

"Berpikirlah secara positif, dan enyahkan pikiran buruk tentang dirimu sendiri. Kau Luna yang pantas untuk mendampingi Alpha, kau sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping pimpinan kami."

Sehun masih terisak, tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah dan temui hyung, kurasa dia sekarang sama frustasinya dengan dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menyeka air matanya dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Hyung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia pikir karena usianyalah yang menyebabkan ia belum bisa memberiku seorang cub."

Deg

Jonginnya sedih dan itu semua karenanya. Sehun menangis, tapi kali ini ia melepaskan rangkulan Jaehyun pada pundaknya. "Terima kasih karena telah mengatakannya Jae." Sehun tersenyum tulus pada adik iparnya yang menjabat sebagai beta sekaligus dokter di pack mereka itu.

"Sama sama kakak ipar. Pergilah, Jongin hyung sudah menunggumu di kamar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jonginie..."

Sehun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin begitu ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Jongin berdiri di depan jendela.

"Sayang..." Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan penuh sayang. "Maafkan aku..."

Air mata kembali menetes ke pipi Sehun. "Hiks, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku Jongie..." pelukan Sehun ke tubuh Jongin semakin erat, sementara ia terus terisak.

"Apa maksudmu sayang, kau tak punya salah apapun padaku." Tangan Jongin membelai punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku... aku..." Dan mengalirlah cerita Sehun, sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun padanya.

Gerakan tangan Jongin di punggung Sehun terhenti, ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran seperti itu sayang. Kau itu sempurna, dan kau memang pasanganku, belahan jiwaku. Kau tau kalau kau tak sempurna bagaimana mungkin aku sampai sekarang tetap tak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kau hebat, kau kuat, kau cantik dan kau Lunaku, tak ada orang yang menyebutmu cacat Sehuna, hanya orang yang iri padamu yang akan mengatakannya. Dan mereka iri karena mereka tak bisa menjadi orang seperti dirimu."

"Hiks, maaf..."

Jongin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun dengan gerakan lembut. "Apa kau sudah berhasil mengendalikan pikiranmu lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ingin punya cub yang lucu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku juga menginginkannya. Sekarang berbaliklah."

Meski bingung, namun Sehun tetap membalikkan badan seperti yang diperintahkan Jongin. Dan sedetik kemudian ia terpekik kaget sekaligus merasa sakit, saat Jongin menampar bokongnya dengan keras.

"Diamlah, itu hukumanmu dariku."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya saat lagi-lagi Jongin menampar bokong seksinya. Ini memang salahnya dan Jongin sebagai Alpha berhak menghukumnya.

Jongin membalik lagi tubuh Sehun untuk menghadapnya sebelum sedetik kemudian ia membawa tubuh itu ke dinding di samping jendela dan menghimpitnya. Sesaat Jongin melirik pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, memindlink anggotanya supaya tidak ada yang berani mengganggu kegiatannya lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Mendesahlah Sehunie..." Jongin meremas dada Sehun dengan kasar.

"Ummmmhhhh..." Sehun menggelinjang saat Jongin memelintir benjolan di dadanya yang mulai mengeras.

Bibir Jongin mencium Sehun dengan kasar. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan gerakan tak sabaran, menggigit dan kemudian menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. ketika lidah mereka bertemu, Sehun langsung membalas ciuman Jongin. Satu tangan Jongin menyelusup masuk ke balik celana yang di pakai Sehun dan mengelus kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras.

"Siap untuk hukumanmu yang lain, Sayang?" Jongin menyeringai seraya menatap Sehun.

"Ahhh..." bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mendesah saat Jongin menjilat area telinganya dan kemudian menyesapnya. Turun ke leher, Jongin menjilat, menggigit dan menyesapnya dengan kuat sementara tangannya asyik mengocok kejantanan Sehun di bawah sana.

Puas dengan leher Sehun, Jongin kembali mencium bibirnya dan memagutnya dengan kasar, ciumannya sangat menuntut dan Sehun langsung membalasnya. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan sesekali meremas tengkuk namja itu.

Sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas mulai bermain di tubuh Sehun, meremas setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang menggiurkan hingga berakhir di pantatnya dan ia berhenti untuk meremas remas dan kemudian menamparnya, kali ini tak sekaras sebelumnya. Jongin menekankan tubuhnya untuk makin merapat ke tubuh Sehun hingga kejantanan mereka saling bersentuhan. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga," suara Jongin terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Tangannya meremas dengan kencang bokong seksi Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu menggelinjang pelan.

"Aku belum mengunci pintu," bisik Sehun.

"Biarkan saja, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kegiatan kita." Jongin melepaskan kungkungannya di tubuh Sehun, memberi ruang baginya untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian namja itu dan juga pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat situ dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

"Kau begitu keras," bisik Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai, "Milikmu juga sayang."

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak dengan lihai mengelus kejantanan Jongin dan kemudian menggenggamnya.

Jongin menggeram pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

"Menebus kesalahanku."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang, sebelum aku menghukummu dengan sesuatu yang lebih kasar lagi."

Sehun turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan berlutut di lantai, mulutnya yang mungil mulai melumat kejantanan Jongin, sementara kedua tangannya mengocok perlahan batang kejantanan suaminya itu.

"Lebih cepat sayang.."

Sehun mempercepat ritme memaju mundurkan mulutnya di kejantanan Jongin, sesekali ia membelai kepala kejantanan Jongin dengan lidahnya yang basah. Meskipun Sehun agak kesusahan, mengingat kejantanan Jongin yang besar membuat mulutnya begitu sesak, namun Sehun tetap berusaha untuk menyenangkan namja itu, ia menyedot kejantanan itu dengan keras, membuat Jongin menggeram keenakan.

Tangan bebas Jongin dengan kasar meremas dada Sehun, memelintir nipplenya dengan keras dan sedikit menariknya.

"Emmhhhh..." Sehun melenguh, saat Jongin membuatnya menungging sementara namja itu menampar bokongnya beberapa kali dengan keras, menciptakan warna kemerahan di gumpalan daging itu. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menghisap kejantanan dengan keras, berusaha membuat suaminya itu orgasme.

Namun rupanya, Jongin tak ingin orgasme secepat itu di mulut Sehun, karena ia segera menarik tubuh Sehun, memintanya untuk berdiri dan kemudian melempar tubuh Sehun ke atas kasur.

"Akhhh..." Sehun terpekik pelan, karena terkejut. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Jongin melompat ke arahnya dan saat ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tubuh itu sudah berubah menjadi seekor serigala hitam yang besar dan juga dengan kejantanan yang sudah mencuat keluar, lebih besar dari milik Jongin saat ia menjadi manusia. Sehun menelan ludah dengan gugup membayangkan bagaimana kejantanan jongin dalam wujud manusia saja selalu berhasil membuat holenya robek, apalagi saat ia berwujud seperti ini.

" _Menungginglah dan buka pahamu dengan lebar,"_ suara Jongin bergema di dalam kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Jongin inginkan darinya, dan ia mendesah saat lidah serigala itu menjilati area luar holenya. "Kaiiii..." Sehun mendesahkan nama serigala Jongin. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Serigala itu menggeram, sebelum memposisikan dirinya di belakang Sehun.

"Aaaakkkhhhhh..." Sehun menjerit dengan kuat saat serigala itu menyatukan tubuh mereka, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena kali ini serigala itu bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan bagi hole Sehun beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya yang besar. Darah merembes dari sela sela paha Sehun, namun serigala itu sepertinya tak peduli ia terus bergerak maju mundur dengan kasar.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya karena kejantanan serigala itu terus menerus menumbuk titik sensitifnya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan lehernya di jilati dengan sesuatu yang kasar dan basah, lidah serigala Jongin.

"Kai... aku tak tahan lagi. Ahhh..." Sehun membuka mulutnya saat ia mencapai puncak orgasmenya, serigala itu masih menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga beberapa tusukan kemudian cairan yang panas menyembur, membasahi hole Sehun dan tubuh serigala itupun berubah kembali menjadi sosok Jongin.

"Menikmati hukumanmu sayang?" Jongin menyeringai.

"Ahhh, Jongie... itu sakit..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, merasakan Jongin yang mulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Jongin melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Sehun yang terluka dan berdarah. Ia menangkap pinggang Sehun dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan mulutnya. Untuk sesaat Jongin mengecup hole Sehun yang terluka, sebelum kemudian menjilatnya, mengirimkan hawa dingin ke seluruh tubuh Sehun. merasa hole Sehun sudah sembuh, Jongin menghisap permukaan hole itu dengan kasar, lidahnya menyusup ke dalam dan merasakan rasa cairan miliknya sendiri."

Ahhhh... Jongieeee..."

Gigitan-gigitan kecil Jongin di mulut Sehun membuat namja manis itu kembali terangsang. Merasa cukup, Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun menjadi telentang dan kemudian kembali menusukkan kejantanan besarnya ke dalam hole yang sempit itu.

"Akhhh..." Sehun kembali menjerit, rasanya menyakitkan namun juga nikmat karena kejantanan Jongin langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya."

Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, tak sekasar saat ia menjadi serigala tadi.

"Eunghhh... Jongie..." Sehun melenguh pelan dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, meminta Jongin untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia membungkam lagi bibir Sehun dengan ciuman panasnya sementara pinggulnya bergerak dengan cepat menghentak tubuh Sehun dengan kuat.

Napas Sehun tersengal-sengal, ia tak bisa mengimbangi gerakan Jongin yang berubah menjadi brutal itu, tangan Jongin meremas kejantanan Sehun dengan kuat dan sesekali mengocoknya. "Orgasmelah untukku cantik."

Dan Sehun memang orgasme setelahnya. "Ahhhh..." Sehun menjerit, Jongin sama sekali tidak membiarkannya untuk merasakan puncak kenikmatannya karena ia kembali bergerak dengan brutal untuk menjemput orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ahhh..." Jongin memejamkan matanya saat akhirnya ia tiba di puncak kenikmatannya. Ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, membiarkan seluruh cairannya masuk ke dalam hole Sehun, sebagian yang tak tertampung meleleh keluar, membasahi bokong dan juga paha dalam Sehun.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Sehun, mencium keningnya dengan lembut dan kemudian berbaring di sampingnya, tangannya memeluk dengan erat tubuh telanjang Sehun yang basah keringat.

"Kau menyukai hukumanmu?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas. " Aku mencintaimu Alpha."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu Luna dan kuharap kali ini..." tangannya mengelus perut Sehun yang datar. "Akan ada anak kita yang terlahir dari sini."

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di hari ulang tahun Jongin yang ke seribu, seorang cup mungil berbulu putih terlahir dari perut Sehun.

"Calon Alpha penerus kita selanjutnya sepertinya akan menjadi uke seperti ibunya." Jaehyun menyeringai, setelah ia selesai membantu persalinan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Dia sangat cantik." Ia membelai lembut wajah mungil bayi serigala yang bahkan belum membuka matanya itu.

"Kau benar sayang, dia mirip denganmu." Jongin bergantian mencium anaknya dan juga Sehun. "Terima kasih telah memberikan kado terindah untukku sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, hidupku sempurna karenamu, aku juga mencintaimu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia membalas perlakuan Sehun dengan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Ya, ini masih di rumah sakit, Alpha." Jaehyun merasa jengkel juga pada kakaknya yang suka bermesraan dengan kakak iparnya di sembarang tempat.

"Biar saja, Jaeyi.. kau juga suka begitu." Winwin yang tengah menggendong Jeno menatap berbinar pada cub mungil di gendongan Sehun. "Siapa namanya kakak ipar?"

Sehun memandang pada Jongin. "Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Jaemin. Kim Jaemin, itulah nama untuk anak cantik kita."

Semua yang ada di ruangan mengangguk setuju.

"Nama yang cantik." Sehun membelai lembut wajah anaknya.

Seakan mengerti kalau ia sudah punya, cub mungil itu mulai membuka matanya, untuk menatap kedua orang tuanya. Dan napas Jongin seakan terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata anaknya.

"Oh, Mooh Goddes." Gumamnya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau terpesona dengan mata cantiknya?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Tatapan Jongin tertuju pada Jaehyun ketika akhirnya ia bersuara. "Sepertinya mate anak kita tak akan jauh-jauh dari kita sayang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku melihat tanda yang sama di mata anak kita dengan tanda di mata Jeno saat ia lahir."

Sehun terpaku sejenak. "Oh, Moon Goddes..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yang minta sequel, maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan. Dan encehnya ga hot. Hahahha... aku kurang jago bikin ff enceh, dan ini masih dalam tahap belajar.

Kalo ada yang ga tau apa itu Cub, Cub itu sebutan untuk anak dari seorang werewolf ya. Dan anak dari werewolf yang baru lahir dari mitos yang aku baca akan berwujud bayi serigala dulu, dan Moon Goddes, dewi bulan, itu dewinya para werewolf, orang yang mengatur kehidupan, kematian dan juga jodoh atau mate bagi kaum werewolf.

Untuk Momma Jennie, Play With Me, masih dalam tahap blank ngetiknya. Hehehe...

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

Kaihun Lovea


End file.
